Frasier's Bad Halloween!
by Brandon Burns
Summary: A real scary Halloween story about Fasier, read to find out what happends?
1. The First Part

Halloween was right around the corner in Seattle, and Dr. Frasier Crane  
was now on his radio show talking to caller Nicole.

"Well... Nicole most people do get frightened when trick or treaters throw eggs  
at you're front door when you don't have enought candy for them."

Nicole on her phone tells him.

"But what if they have little taser guns instead of eggs?"

Frasier then told her.

"Well then, I suggest that you get the hell out of your house and run for you're life!"

Roz was then laughting her butt off after what he said to her, Frasier, then tells his listeners.

"Were now all out of time Seattle, this is Dr. Frasier Crane wishing you a safe Halloween and good mental health."

Frasier get's up from his chair takes off his headphones, Roz was coming out of her booth to have a chat with frasier.

She says to him.

"I am so excited for Halloween Frasier, because i'm taking Alice trick or treating! wearing a tiny ballerina outfit."

He then said to Roz.

"You or Alice?"

Suddenly, Bulldog Briscoe walks in dressed up like a Chip N Dale dancer he first honks his horn and yells out.

"Happy Halloween! Hey Roz guess what I am baby?"

She tells him with a sarcastic look.

"An unlucky gay man."

Bulldog then barks in her face while Frasier leaves to go home, as he was stepping off the elevater  
to open his apartment door when he open's it up, he see's his dad Martin Crane sitting in his chair  
his shirt was coverd in blood, but he already knew that it was a Halloween prank and said.

Hello dad, I see your up to you're old tricks again."

Martin gets up from his chair and says.

"Oh Gee, I was hoping that would scare the living daylights out of you."

Frasier then said while putting his briefcase down.

"Trust me Dad that chair of yours is scary enough!"

When he was now getting some champagne he then said to his dad.

"Don't worry dad i'm too old to be scared of Halloween tricks besides i'm a smart psychiatrist  
and I'm tough enough to handel anything that might give me chills in the night."

Just then, the dog Eddie walks in to the room dressed up as a pumpkin, Martin then had a smile on  
his face while Frasier looked on with a sarcastic look and said.

"Even that little pumpkin head dosen't scare me!"

But suddenly all the lights in the whole building goe's out, Frasier now says in a worried tone of voice.

"Dad please tell me that did something to the lights?"

**To Be Continued?**


	2. In The Elevator

All the lights went out in the whole building, Frasier thought it was another one of Martin's tricks?

He says to his dad in the dark.

"I can't believe this! dad did you pay the electrician to have all the lights go out!?"

Martin, said to him while walking in his room to get a flashlight.

"What's the matter Frasier, are you affraid this place is HAUNTED!"

He then puts the flashlight under his face and gave a creepy laught.

"Hoo! Hoo! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Poor Frasier, was now really upset he grabs his cellphone and his keys  
and decides to leave his apartment to be by himself for a while.

He yells to his father before leaving.

"That doe's it, i'm taking a walk in the hallway don't wait on me."

After he shuts his door, Martin still holding the flashligh tunder his face said in a creepy tone of voice.

"Be careful out there Frasier, or the Boogieman will get you! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Suddenly, Frasier decides to take the elevator to go downstairs, as he was walking in the elevator  
and after the doors closed he felt someone else was also standing right next to him? but he didn't  
say a word he did however felt a little nervous thinking he was all alone.

He says to himself.

"Don't worry, there's no one in here with you."

All of a sudden Frasier felt a person's hand holding his shoulder? and he heard a deep voice, which said.

"Good Evening Dr. Crane."

Frasier then got real scared and screamed like a little girl.

"AHHHH!"

**To Be Continued?**


	3. Cam Winston, Down In The Celler

While Frasier continued's to scream like a girl, the person who thouched his shoulder and said  
"Good Evening Dr. Crane" was Came Winston, he then says to Frasier while trying to calm him down.

"Crane, relax Dr. Crane it's me!"

After he was done screaming his lungs out panic stricken Frasier said to him.

"Dam you Cam Winston! for scaring me like that you almost gave me a dam heart attack."

Winston told him.

"Sorry Crane, looks like someone's affraid of a dark elevator, you coward."

Frasier then says to Cam.

"I'm in no mood for your insalts this evening, I just want to get off this elevator and get some fresh air."

But suddenly, the elevatort doors opend up and they were now down inthe celler, Cam, says to Frasier.

"Wait a minute I didn't pressed the buttion to the basement, did you did this Crane?"

He replied.

"Me?"

Just then a weird unexplained force made them both get off the elevator and walk in to the dark celler, meanwhile,  
at Roz's apartment, Roz and Alice were both sitting on the couch eating some Halloween candy together suddenly,  
there was a knock at the door , Roz gets up to answer it when she opens the door she saw Noel Shempsky dressed up as Dr. Spock from "Star Treck" he says to Roz.

"Trick or treat Roz and live long and prosper!"

Roz said to herself.

"Oh, No."

**To Be Continued?**


End file.
